Poly(arylethers) (PAEs) are polymers that have found widespread commercial use. As a member the ‘engineering thermoplastic’ family, this class of polymers is generally known for its high chemical resistance, low cost, high thermal stability, and excellent mechanical properties. As a result of these properties, its main applications are found in ‘high-performance’ materials, which demand mechanical integrity in harsh environments, such as in aircraft or automobiles. However, due to, for example, insolubility, chemical modification of some poly(arylethers) such as poly(ether ether ketone) (PEEK) can be difficult. Accordingly, additional materials and methods are needed to impart new functionality to this class of materials.